


The World Can Wait

by Dr3amingInColour



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour
Summary: A night in with Daniel & Nico





	The World Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "sitting/snuggling in front of the fireplace with hot cocoa/tea" - really loved writing this one, I hope you guys love reading this one!

**** A couple’s night in was the plan. Sitting, watching the world go by, sipping on some hot drinks, inevitably with sweet nothings whispered into the air, declarations of love so pure. That was what Nico wanted. No, it was what he  _ needed.  _ After all the countless messages from the previous night, all of congratulations, he needed an escape, and by the looks of things, Daniel did too. 

The Aussie was seated at one end of the sofa, anxiously checking his phone every now and then to see what new comments would come through, which friend would tell him the same as the last one. He worriedly bit his lip from time to time, the skin already a little chapped, almost ready to crack open slightly. Eventually, he let out a deep sigh, throwing his phone down, one hand running through his dark curls moments later.

“It’s not fair, is it?” Dan suddenly spoke up, sighing again in realisation of their situation, and what it was putting them over.

“It never was going to be fair. Everyone wants to know the same you know, whilst all I want is you, and you alone.” Nico softly spoke, honesty pouring out of each word he spoke, slightly accented yet still possessing raw emotions.   
  
“The world can wait for a few hours, no?” Dan asked in response, a sparkle in his amber eyes as he teased Nico so slightly, small bursts of laughter tumbling from his lips.

“I think they can, you know. I’ll get a fire up if you’re up for drinks?” Nico replied, to only be greeted with an enthusiastic nod from the Australian, bright smile ever present.   
  
“Only if I’m allowed a hot chocolate!” Dan called back as he walked towards the kitchen area, ready to make the drinks. Nico sighed to himself, he shouldn’t be letting Dan be having drinks like that, but it was always a losing game in the end, Dan was always his weakness and always would be.

\---

Snow began to fall just as Daniel walked back into the lounge area, the Australian catching sight of this as he moved towards Nico, a mug in either hand. He slowly handed Nico the mug with the hot tea in it, whilst he held on to the mug with hot chocolate and cream in it, topped with mini marshmallows.

“Michael’s gonna kill you if he finds out.” Nico pointed out, faking disappointment at Dan’s drink choice. In all honesty, he also wanted one, but Martin was keeping him under full control, even over the holidays, so a tea would have to do.

“What Michael doesn’t know won’t kill him!” Dan simply laughed, taking a seat on the rug next to Nico, the pair of them looking out over the city. Dan’s right arm reached to snake around Nico’s waist, pulling the German closer to him, as the wood on the fire crackled slightly, releasing more heat to the room.

“I know Martin would kill me though, which is why I’m stuck with this damn tea!” Nico replied, a slight laugh at the end as he took the first sip of the tea, the liquid warming his throat slightly. At this moment, Dan took the opportunity to try take a sip of hot chocolate, the whipped cream making this harder than first thought.

As Dan lowered the mug, Nico couldn’t contain his laughter for much longer. The whipped cream had caught over Dan’s top lip, causing a cream ‘tache to form as such. Dan looked him with a questioning expression as Nico tried to contain the giggles, eventually failing though, falling into louder wheezes of laughter.

“Ni… Nico, why you laughing?” Dan slowly questioned once Nico had calmed, his blue eyes still slightly glassy from the tears of laughter.

“You… cream… top lip!” he eventually stuttered out, laughing again at second glance of the Australian.    
  
“Wha… oh.  _ Oh!”  _ he eventually realised, breaking out into his own laughter, gasps of air being taken frequently as giggles tumbled from his lips steadily.

“Here, I’ll get it!” Nico offered, turning to face the Australian. He searched for any sign of hesitation in the amber eyes, yet only saw a soft loving glance, knowing Daniel  _ wanted _ the kiss. He shifted ever so slightly so his body was closer to the Aussie’s, running a hand through his curls whilst the other remained on his waist. Eventually he leaned in, capturing Dan’s lips on his.

Daniel tasted like sweet cream and marshmallow, a taste Nico craved so desperately. He ran his tongue over Dan’s upper lip, lapping up the last of the cream, before leaving one more kiss on Daniel’s lips before pulling away, taking a look back at the Aussie afterwards.

“I’m really tempting some hot chocolate right now, you know?” Nico teased back, in the hope Dan would let him take a sip. The taste was irresistible and he wanted more, craving the sweetness almost instantly. Dan was right after all, what his trainer didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, so he hoped Daniel would give in, giving him a sip.

“Take a sip, I’m not fussed.” Dan nolochantly replied, handing the mug towards the blonde. It was still relatively hot, Nico found, after taking the first sip. The liquid burned his throat, still a little too hot, but he also felt something on his face. Looking back at Daniel, he could only see a smirk, Dan’s eyes glinting slightly with glee.

“Oh, don’t tell me I got a damned cream tache!” Nico whined slightly, before feeling Dan’s soft lips on his, kissing him slightly feverishly until he was sure all the cream was gone.

“Indeed you did, indeed you did!” Dan just laughed back gently, before moving his arm back around the German’s waist, pulling him ever closer.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed this! If you did, make sure to leave kudos & comment, it would mean a lot if you did!  
> 


End file.
